Semiconductor Component Manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor components is packaging of a semiconductor die or chip. As those skilled in the art are aware, semiconductor die are fabricated in wafers, which may then be singulated or diced. One or more semiconductor die may be placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical stresses.
Packaging semiconductor die may increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing semiconductor components because the packaging designs typically include several features such as, for example, providing protection, permitting transmission of electrical signals to and from the semiconductor die, and providing for removal of heat generated by the semiconductor die during operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a semiconductor package for removing heat from a semiconductor die and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package that is cost efficient.